


Lily

by kiite



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, movie 6 au, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Marco finds a way to see his family again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/gifts).



> as mentioned in the tags u uh. Definitely probably need to have at least seen the sixth one piece movie (Baron Omatsuri and the secret island) at least once (or 5 times like me) to make sense of this
> 
> Thanks Mel for putting this au in my mind. U cursed me with it and made me write marco

Marco has killed people before.

It’s not that he tries to make a habit of it; certainly, he’d rather not take someone’s life if he has the option. But he is— _ was— _ a pirate, and he had been in many fights. He didn’t feel particularly bad about slashing open an enemy's chest with his talons, especially if they were trying to harm his family.

So… why did this feel so  _ wrong? _

The screams of the small pirate crew had died down minutes ago, but Marco still felt his ears ringing. His back was turned to the massive, grotesque “flower”; he couldn’t bear to look at the awful thing. It was a greater shackle than any pair of seastone cuffs.

Normally, Lily could get by with just his life force. Marco would feed himself to it, spend a while recuperating, and then the cycle would repeat indefinitely. But there were times when Lily’s hunger was insatiable, and Marco had no choice but to lure a crew of unfortunate pirates to their death. Otherwise, he would have to watch his crew die again— that was out of the question. Not again.

Not trusting his legs to carry him back down the mountain, Marco shifted into a phoenix and flew back down to where his crew resided. They were engaged in a lively party, and Marco could almost lose himself in the laughter and singing and cheering. Marco forced a smile as he landed and shifted back into his human form, as though he hadn’t just—

“Hey, Marco!” Thatch called out, cheeks dusted pink as he staggered over to his fellow commander. “Where’ve you been? You’ve been missin’ the party!”

Genuine affection for the other man made Marco’s laid-back smile slightly more believable. “Had to take care of some business, yoi,” Marco answered, clicking his tongue in mock annoyance as Thatch threw his arm around his shoulders. “Hope I didn’t miss anything.”

“‘Course not!” Thatch exclaimed with a wide smile, nearly spilling his drink on Marco as he gestured. “Thought the party was dyin’ down, but we all just got a second wind outta nowhere. We can go all night!”

Something ate at Marco from the inside. He pushed it down, just for now, he’d deal with it later, after the party. “Sounds great, yoi,” Marco replied, unable to keep the exhaustion from his voice. He’d do this as long as he had to, no matter the cost.

The flower on his shoulder smiled blithely.


End file.
